The present disclosure relates to an electrical interconnection that improves the thermal and mechanical properties of a final assembled component.
Electronic displays can include digital components, and analog components of different voltage levels. For example, displays may use a planar architecture where light sources, backplane electronics, and driving circuitry are positioned on the same substrate. A planar architecture can result in a large form factor, which can be undesirable in head-mounted displays, mobile devices, etc. Furthermore, placing various different types of components of the electronic display on different chips can result in performance degradation, such as may be caused by signal delays and synchronization issues between the chips. As the feature sizes becomes very small, in the range of a few microns to sub-micron, electrical conductivity decreases (increasing series resistance).